


i don't wanna be me anymore

by peachsneakers



Series: creativity twins [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (mostly in the past), Creativitwins, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Imagination, Mildly Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Roman visits Remus. It's an adventure.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: creativity twins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535924
Comments: 32
Kudos: 216





	i don't wanna be me anymore

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to ["you should see me in a crown"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973908)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (lyrics are from billie eilish "idontwannabeyouanymore")

_Hands, hands getting cold_  
_Losing feeling's getting old_  
_Was I made from a broken mold?_  
_Hurt, I can't shake_  
_We've made every mistake_  
_Only you know the way that I break_

"Is it time yet?" Remus asks. He can't stop bouncing on the tips of his toes, worrying at the edges of his flounced sleeves. Deceit bestows a fondly exasperated look on him, tucking a strand of grey-streaked hair behind Remus's ear.

"In a moment," Deceit answers. "He has to make his excuses." They have decided on an Imagination quest to cover Roman's absence. Unless he is gone for an inordinate amount of time- usually days- no one will come looking for him. And the others don't venture into the Dark. Not even Anxiety. Remus refuses to use his name anymore. He left. He's not a name anymore. He's a title. 

Dee is different. Dee prefers his title, so Remus uses it out of respect (when he's not calling him 'Dee Dee', that is).

"I wanna show him my room," Remus gushes. "And your pet snake. Do you think he's afraid of snakes? Maybe I can get a snake that's huge, like that anaconda movie, and it can squeeze us all up until all our bones break. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Not particularly," Deceit says dryly. "I'm afraid I enjoy my limbs intact. But of course Roman can meet Ellie. I don't see why not."

"Good!" Remus exclaims, clapping his hands. Deceit cocks his head to one side, listening.

"Now," he announces. "I will return in a moment with your brother." He sinks out, leaving Remus standing alone in the middle of the living room. He looks around at the dingy walls, the patched, squashy couch, the TV he's nearly broken more times than he can count. What will Roman think? He's sure it's nothing like the Light Sides commons. Their side is probably light and nicely put together, everything in its place. Neat and tidy and _boring_. Remus frowns. Roman doesn't like being boring, does he?

"Brother!" He squeals when Deceit re-appears, holding Roman by the hand. Remus dashes toward him, nearly bowling him over with an exuberant attempt at a hug.

"It's nice to see you, too," Roman manages to get out. "Thank you, Deceit."

"You can call me Dee if you want," Deceit says casually. Remus's eyes widen. Roman doesn't seem to realize just what's transpired as he nods.

"All right, Dee," he says. It feels right, hearing Roman say that.

"How'd you get away? Did it work? Was Morality suspicious?" Remus asks, spitting when he talks. Roman holds up a large picnic hamper Remus didn't notice at first.

"Imagination quest, it did work, and he wasn't suspicious at all," Roman answers. "It was about time for another real quest, anyway. He packed me a ton of food, I thought maybe I could share? If you want?"

Morality is a good cook, even if Remus does want to bend all his fingers until they snap off. Remus nods vigorously.

"What'd you get?" He asks, poking the hamper.

"A lot of sandwiches," Roman says. "And of course, some cookies. Chocolate chip and oatmeal raisin." He wrinkles his nose. "I hate oatmeal raisin."

"Oatmeal raisin is an underrated cookie," Deceit says. "You have to appreciate the delicate interplay of flavors-"

"Seriously?" Roman asks. Remus snickers. Deceit sniffs.

"I'm going to make sure Ellie's water is adequate," he says, rising to his full height. "If you're done insulting me, that is."

"I wasn't," Roman hastens to assure him. "I just- Oatmeal raisin? You can have them all."

"Share," Remus demands. "What?" He asks, at Roman's baffled look. "I like all cookies. And deodorant. Want some of my deodorant? I have all kinds of flavors!"

"You- aren't supposed to eat deodorant, Remus," Roman says slowly.

"Maybe you don't," Remus says. "Come on! You should meet Ellie!" He grabs Roman's hand, towing him down the hallway to Deceit's room. 

"She's a corn snake," Deceit says quietly, hearing their approach. "So she's not exactly the enormous anaconda Remus keeps begging me to acquire." Roman's eyes widen.

"...Enormous anaconda?" He repeats in a tiny voice.

"Yeah!" Remus says enthusiastically. "So it can wrap around us all and crunch our bones!"

"I'll pass," Roman says at once. Remus droops.

"Yeah, that's what Dee Dee says," Remus admits. "But I'll get one some day. Or a kraken. I'd love to meet a kraken. I wanna make one in the Imagination."

"You would," Deceit says fondly. "I'm afraid Ellie isn't in the friendliest of moods today, so she doesn't want to be picked up, but in the future, you're more than welcome to hold her, Roman."

"Thank you, Dee," Roman says. "That- that means a lot." Deceit smiles slightly.

"Come on," Remus says. "Wanna see my room?"

"Sure," Roman says. "I'd love to."

Remus beams.


End file.
